


(I Want to Be) Your Love Forever

by SteveLovesBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Crying, Crying Steve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Male Slash, Men Crying, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Steve, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Bucky slash. Songfiction. Steve and Bucky are just enjoying a moment together and appreciating the company of each other. "(Quiero Ser) Tu Amor Por Siempre" is by the ever-romantic singer/songwriter Axel Fernando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Want to Be) Your Love Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use this song by the Argentinian singer/songwriter Axel Fernando and I think that it works for Steve/Bucky.

“Steve…” Bucky gasped as he rested his head on Steve’s naked shoulder, his hands gliding over topography of the taller man’s muscular back, “Could you possibly be any better to me than you already are?”

Steve squeezed Bucky, the warmth of skin against skin nearly too sweet for him to bear. The metal of Bucky’s left hand on his back reminded Steve of what struggles that his lover had to endure. It hurt him that Bucky was so troubled still, but he didn’t care that Bucky’s arm was metal; he was home, he was alive, he loved him.

“I could hold you like this forever,” Steve murmured, “I could paint you over and over and you would inspire something new every time…”

Bucky giggled, moving to kiss Steve full on the mouth, “You sure know how to make a guy blush!”

Steve blushed himself as he joined the laughter, enchanted by Bucky’s own laughing and by the impish cuteness of his face. Steve’s laughter subsided quickly into a tender expression as he gazed at Bucky, who soon had an identical expression. 

Two pairs of blue eyes, Bucky’s impish pair and Steve’s gentle pair, gazed deep into each other before the two lovers locked lips, sensuous and gentle at first before their passion ignited and their tongues began dueling…

Steve gently kissed the pale flesh of Bucky’s firm belly, caressing his belly button, delighting in hearing Bucky moan with excitement. His skin seemed so delicate, so tender… he nuzzled the alabaster softness, worried about hurting Bucky unintentionally.

He felt loving hands caress his face and hair and looked up to see Bucky staring with a glassy-eyed smile.

“C’mere, babe,” Bucky crooned, “I need you…!”

 

_Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura_ **I'm in love with your voice and your tenderness**  
Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música **You are my color, my poetry and my music**  
Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda **I'm in love with your eyes so deep**  
Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda **That gets into my soul, rises and inundates me**  
Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo **I'm in love with your belly and your navel**  
De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos **In your hands, your tongue and even your ears**  
Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente **I'm in love with your skin so transparent**  
Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente **And your mouth speaks directly facing me**  
Y nunca dejarás **And never stop**  
De mi boca escuchar decir que... **My mouth to hear that ...**

“You smell so sweet,” Steve enveloped Bucky in a full-body embrace as he stood, their loins touching and barred only by their underwear, “You’re so beautiful… I love you so much, soldier…!”

“I love you too, babe,” Bucky rested his head on one of the strapping blond’s bull shoulders, running his hands over the broad back, “I could never get tired of seeing your gorgeous body… I could never get tired of you…”

“Bucky… my Bucky…” Steve moaned as he grasped the smaller man, feeling warm wetness stinging his eyes as his hands caressed the ridges of the cruel scars on his back, “How can I ever tell you how happy you make me? How thankful I am that you’re with me…?”

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_ **I wanna be your love forever**  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre **I wanna be your love forever**  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre **I wanna be your love forever**  
Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre **Be my love, please, forever**

They lie spent on the bed, spent from their passion as they cuddled.

Bucky fluttered his eyelashes on and kissed Steve’s neck, eliciting shivers of delight, “I still can’t quite believe that I’m here, Steve; I’d probably still be the Winter Soldier if not for you..." he teased one of the pink nubs on Steve's chest, "I don’t know how you found it in yourself to try to reach me…!”

The memory spilled tears from Steve’s eyes, “I saw that, but I knew that you were still in there…! You’re still my soldier, my comrade, my muse… my love…! If you could see what I see…! You amaze me, Bucky…!”

_Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa_ **I love your butterfly kisses**  
De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas **Your accomplishments, your dreams, everything you touch**  
Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo **I love the things you do not see**  
Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro **Your secrets, your story, what you keep inside**  
Y nunca dejarás **And never stop**  
De mi boca escuchar decir que... **My mouth to hear that ...**

Bucky trembled as he moved in for a kiss. He couldn’t help it; Steve said such sweet things to him and he knew that he must have made Steve tremble when he did likewise. 

Steve curled his muscular arms around Bucky as they broke the kiss, cradling his lover’s head on his chest, “I could hold you like this forever, soldier…!”

“Forever? Really?” Bucky teased, “Think of the logistics…!” They chuckled, but Steve was hardly deterred, “I could, Bucky…” he gently asserted, blinking, trying to steady his lower lip, "I can't bear the idea of another night by myself, another night without you Bucky. I want to hold you and never let go of you... I love you more than you will ever know…!"

Bucky nestled even closer, “I love you too, babe…” he murmured, enjoying the sweet warmth of Steve’s chest against his face while Steve enjoyed the warmth and the welcome weight of Bucky’s body.

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_ **I wanna be your love forever**  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre **I wanna be your love forever**  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre **I wanna be your love forever**  
Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre **Be my love, please, forever**  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre **I wanna be your love forever**  
Se mi amor por favor por siempre **Be my love, please, forever**  
Tu amor por siempre… **Your love forever…**


End file.
